This invention generally relates to an interface between liner components. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for introducing air into an interface between liner components.
An exhaust liner assembly for a gas turbine engine includes liner components that shield engine and other components from hot core exhaust gases. Liner assemblies include features to accommodate thermal growth, provide desired aerodynamic properties as well as address other desired performance parameters. These considerations and features can be counter to the main purpose of the liner of isolating the extreme temperatures of the hot core gases from other engine components. For this reason, conventional liner assemblies utilize by-pass air in specific areas of the liner particularly susceptible to impingement of hot core gases.
Further, some conventional liner assemblies can include cavities that are open to the hot core gases. The cavities result and are included to facilitate various desired features of the liner assembly such as relative movement between liner parts, thermal growth and to provide desired aerodynamic properties, for example. In such instances it is known to supply relatively cool by-pass air into these cavities to create a pressure of such a magnitude as to prevent intrusion of hot gases into that cavity.
Disadvantageously, in many instances the magnitude of by-pass flow required to generate the desired pressure barrier incurs undesirable performance restrictions. The amount of by-pass flow required to generate the pressure barrier for the cavity has a direct negative impact on overall engine performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a system for generating pressure barriers for cavities within the exhaust liner that reduces the overall impact to the gas turbine engine assembly.